1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adhesive fastener and more particularly related to an adhesive fastener for foam molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The adhesive fastener was conceived by a Swiss engineer. The idea came to him from the burrs (seeds) of burdock. The adhesive fasteners consist of two components: typically, two lineal fabric strips which are attached to the opposing surfaces to be fastened. The first component features tiny hooks; the second features even smaller and “hairier” loops. When the two components are pressed together, the hooks catch in the loops and the two pieces fasten or bind temporarily.
The adhesive fasteners are easy fastened and separated and are usually implemented with other objects in recent years. Please refer to FIG. 1A, which is a view illustrating a conventional adhesive fastener. An adhesive fastener 9 includes a strip 90 and the strip 90 includes a surface 902 and a plurality of hooks 903. The area where hooks 903 located is an adhesive area 9024. When the adhesive fastener 9 is implemented with a foam object, such as a cushion and so on, the hook 903 of the adhesive fastener 9 is faced outside to couple with another object with hair surface and the adhesive fastener 9 and the cushion are fasten together.
Please refer to FIG. 1B, which is a view illustrating a conventional adhesive fastener is forming with a foam material in an opening end mold. The manufacturing method to combine the adhesive fastener and the cushion is described as the following. First of all, in order to avoid the foam material 92 covering the hook 903 to affect the function of the adhesive fastener 9, one side of the adhesive fastener 9 includes a retaining wall 95. The adhesive fastener 9 is disposed within the mold and filled with the foam material 92. When the foam material 92 is solidified, the adhesive fastener 9 and the foam material 92 are forming together. However, if the opening end mold 94 is used, the retaining wall 95 is required to be formed on the adhesive fastener 9 to cause troubles and increase cost. And the adhesive force of the foam material 92 and the adhesive fastener 9 is not enough, so the adhesive fastener 9 is easy to loose from the foam material 92. Please refer to FIG. 1C, which is a view illustrating the conventional adhesive fastener and the foam material are formed and fasten together in the closing mold. When filling with the foam material 92 by using the closing end mold, it can avoid the foam material 92 covering the hook 902 of the adhesive fastener 9, but the adhesive force of the foam material 92 and the hook 903 is still not good enough and the adhesive fastener is easy to loose from the foam material 92. Therefore, it is easy to produce a defective item by the conventional adhesive fastener 9 in the opening end mold or the closing end mold to increase the cost.
According the drawbacks described above, it is necessary to provide an improvement to produce an item with better quality when using the adhesive fastener to produce the cushion with the foam material.